


Once Upon a Sourwolf.

by malfoible



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	Once Upon a Sourwolf.

By the time Stiles had returned to the same crossroads three times he knew he was in trouble.  
He wasn’t sure how he had got to Maine anyway, he was headed west looking for the interstate when he come to the crossroads.   
The first time he had gone straight, the second time he had driven right and now he was back again.

He got out to take a closer look at what the post said but could only make out one destination.  
“Storybrooke. What kind of name is Storybrooke?”  
He followed the road through a forest then the fog came down, two minutes later it was gone and he was driving into a small town.

It looked like an ordinary town, like hundreds across America but the hairs on the back of Stiles neck stood up when he pulled up at the gas station hoping to buy a map.  
He had felt this way before, in the past couple of years he had seen some seriously weird stuff, he was used to weird.   
Anyone else might have just shrugged off the feeling but Stiles took notice, there was something odd about the place.   
The staff seemed so surprised to see him he guessed they mustn’t get many visitors.  
They didn’t have any maps, but directed him to Granny’s diner for lunch.

Everyone turned around as he entered, yep definitely not many strangers here.

A tall dark-haired girl with bright red lips showed him to a booth.  
“Hi I’m Ruby. What would you like to eat?”  
Stiles accepted coffee and looked at the menu.   
He ordered some food and when Ruby returned he looked up at her.  
“Oh you’re a wolf.”  
She backed away, afraid, but he held out his hand.  
“Sorry, I’m Stiles, I didn’t mean to worry you. I have a friend, well some friends who are…Weres. I’m not here to harm you.”

“Why are you here?” she sat down opposite.” We don’t get strangers here.”

“Yeah I got that from the stares. Truth is I don’t know. Don’t know how I got here.”  
He explained about the sign-post and looking for the interstate to get home.  
She nodded and stood up. “You must have a reason, there must be a reason, no- one comes here.”   
She went back behind the counter and left Stiles to finish his food. 

A blonde woman wearing a sheriff’s badge and a small boy entered and sat at the counter.  
The sheriff gave Stiles the once-over and Ruby told them what she knew.  
The boy came to sit opposite Stiles, he laid a large book on the table.

“Hi I’m Henry, Ruby says you don’t know who you are.”

“Hi Henry, I’m Stiles, I do know who I am, I just don’t know how I got here or why.”

He explained about the crossroads, told Henry where he was headed and the boy began flicking through his book.

“I’m not sure you’re in here. There’s a couple of people you could be.”

“Why do you think I would be in your book?”

“Everyone is, everyone in town. He looked at Stiles, looking for something, he must have found it because he nodded then asked.  
“Do you believe?”  
“In what?”  
“You know.”  
Stiles looked around the diner, scanning all the customers, his glance passed over Ruby with her bright red ribbons and her bright red lips, and moved to the three men standing by the counter watching him, one was sneezing profusely, one had a big grin on his face and one was glowering at Stiles.  
He looked round again, then down at Henry’s book.

“My best friend Scott was turned into a werewolf. My friend Lydia is a banshee…and the man I love, em my friend Derek..his whole family was killed by hunters…so yes…I believe.”

Henry put out his hand and patted his arm.  
“Don’t worry we’ll help you work it out.”

The Sheriff came over to introduce herself bringing Ruby and another girl with her.  
“Time to go home Henry.”

Henry told her all about Stiles.

Stiles felt a little foolish and backtracked…”So if you could just get me a map to find the road out of here?”

The Sheriff nodded at him. “I’ll see what i can do.” She left taking Henry with her.

Ruby sat down and pulled the other girl down too. “This is Belle, we’d like to help you.”

“Belle…really…?” He looked at the girl closely and then nodded.  
“Thanks but the Sheriff has gone to get me a map, then I’ll be able to get out of here.”

Ruby laughed. “Probably not that simple, you see people don’t come here…not without a reason…”

“Everyone keeps saying that. Henry says…Henry…he said I might be in his book”

“Who did he say you were?”

“He couldn’t decide, he said there were a couple of people.”  
He shook his head. What was he thinking? He didn’t belong here, he wasn’t a character from a book.  
He had been seduced by the strangeness of the small town and Henry’s enthusiasm. 

The girls were waiting however and he began to talk as if he couldn’t help himself.  
He told all about his life in Beacon Hills, his friend Scott who had been bitten by a werewolf, Lydia who had turned out to be a Banshee and Derek, his Sourwolf, who he had fallen in love with but who had then disappeared before Stiles could say anything.

The girls listened to all he had to say. Stiles had never talked about any of this stuff before and he felt a whole lot better when he had finished.

Belle smiled at him then turned to Ruby. “Rumple will know, we’ll take him there.”

Ruby nodded and soon Stiles found himself entering a store, not a store like any Stiles had seen before, it was filled with strange and wonderful objects.  
Stiles looked round wanting to explore.

Behind the counter was a man dressed in black who frowned as the door opened then broke into a smile as he recognised Belle.

His frown returned as he saw Stiles. “Who is this? How did a stranger get here?”

Stiles was getting fed up of the same sentence…”Yes I know, people don’t come here. Well I am here, no clue how I got here and really I just want to go home so Ruby and Belle said you could help”   
He lifted his chin and Rumple’s lips twitched in appreciation. Fearless, then, this young man. 

“We brought him to you because you know everyone, you’ll be able to tell him who he is. Henry wasn’t sure he was in the book.”

“He said there was a couple of people I might be.” Stiles added.

Rumple looked at him closely, then in his mind’s eye he turned the pages of Henry’s book, looking for the pale young man.

He frowned when he had finished.  
“Not sure I can help.”

“Of course you can.” Belle patted his shoulder. “You know everything.”  
Rumple laughed. “Well OK Dearie, there are other books…” He flicked his hand and a few books flew from the shelves onto the counter, the pages turned automatically and Stiles looked at the older man with respect. There was magic here.

He stopped the pages after a picture caught his eye. “George and the Dragon?”  
He looked at Stiles. “Maybe not, and we’ve had no sign of Dragons for a while.”  
He flicked a couple of more pages then paused and looked at Ruby. “Peter and the Wolf?”

Ruby made a face but Belle cut in. ”He knows a wolf, someone he loves, he’s missing.”

“Not really missing he just moved away. And not loves, well maybe.” Stiles added.

Ruby’s eyes opened wide. “There’s a feral wolf in the dark forest, I’ve caught his scent sometimes while I’m out.”

Belle was all excitement. “See, he’s your wolf, you were sent here to save him."

“Derek is not the kind of wolf who needs savi…”he tailed off…over the years he and Derek had helped each other many times. 

“We’ll go tonight after dark. Let’s get you a room at Granny’s and we’ll make a plan.”

“I’ll come too.”

“No Belle, it may be dangerous.”

Belle danced over to Rumple and kissed his cheek. “I know you worry about me, but you can’t stop me going? It’s an adventure, I’ve always wanted an adventure, and Ruby will take care of me.”

Ruby nodded and tugged Stiles out of the door. “Come on, let’s get ready.”

Later.

Rumplestiltskin stood looking out at the dark street, he was watching for the three adventurers to set off, he cloaked himself and followed silently.

Entering the forest they seemed to have no plan of action wandering aimlessly left then right, Rumple shook his head, useless…

After a seemingly fruitless hour they halted in a small clearing and after some discussion which he could not hear, Ruby shifted, Belle climbed on her back and they raced away, leaving the pale young man seated on a log.  
Rumple swore and reached out his hand to stop Belle but they had already raced away. 

A few minutes later they returned and Belle climbed down laughing.  
“Oh that was so much fun, sorry we didn’t find your friend tonight but we’ll try again tomorrow.”  
She looked round, “You can come out now Rumple, we’ve decide to go home.”  
He walked forward and wrapped her in his cloak.” You’ll freeze out here, come?”

 

Deep in the forest the big wolf stirred, he had hunted and eaten then slept for a while but something, some tremble, some force, woke him.  
He shook himself, memory returned, he had not always been a wolf, he knew that.  
He knew that before he came here, he had been able to change, shift, wolf to man, man to wolf.  
Something here…some curse, had locked him in this shape.   
A shiver rippled through him.  
What had woken him?  
Was the curse lifting?   
He loped through the trees.  
He caught a faint scent, something familiar, someone…Stiles…who the hell was Stiles?   
VIsions swam through his mind. A pale young man... angry...yelling...don't be such a Sourwolf. Stiles... the wolf howled and tried to shift...Stiles... he still couldn't shift but he knew who he was..My name is Derek Hale...my name is Derek Hale...

 

The next evening the three adventurers set out again this time Rumple went with them.

“You need to look more methodically, rushing round hither and thither is not efficient.”

“Can’t you just do some kind of magical search?”

“Magic doesn’t work like that Dearie, It takes its own time, has its own rules. If the wolf is your wolf, well, you’re probably meant to find him.” 

They searched more diligently this time but even when Ruby shifted and ran a mile in each direction, they found no trace.

They returned to the shop downhearted.

Stiles roamed the shop picking up and putting down things that caught his eye.  
He talked as he walked. “I think this is a waste of time, I’m sorry I dragged you into …whatever this was…or what I thought…anyway…I’m really not a hero.  
Derek is probably miles away…probably out on a date…”he frowned.  
He picked up a small jeweled dagger and just as Rumple shouted out.  
”No, don’t touch!” He slid it out from its sheath.  
The dagger slid across his hand slicing a long gash across the palm.

He crashed to the floor.

“What’s happened to him?”

“Stiles are you OK? What’s wrong with him?”

Rumple sighed deeply walked across to Stiles and picked him up.  
“Not Peter and the Wolf, nor indeed George the Dragon Slayer…another Bloody Sleeping Beauty.”

He carried Stiles into the back room as the girls fussed around him. 

“What can be done?”

“Rumple you must save him, wake him.”

“Can’t be done Belle, you know the only thing that wakes someone from a sleeping curse.”

“True Loves Kiss.” said the girls in unison.

Rumple nodded. “Yes and I don’t know where we are going to find his true love, indeed I don’t.”

“It has to be the wolf in the forest. We have to go find him.”

“I’ll go myself.” Said Ruby. “I’m quicker, don’t worry Belle, look after him. I won’t come back till I find the wolf.”

“Derek, his name’s Derek.”

Belle crossed the room and brushed Stiles hair from his eyes, he was so young, innocent.

Rumple pulled her down onto the couch and they sat watching Stiles sleep.

Rumple wrapped his arm round her and soon she too slept for a while resting on his shoulder.  
She woke and kissed him gently.  
” Thank you.” She took his face in her hand and looked into his eyes.  
“You believe…you believe in true loves kiss…for everyone but yourself…”

“I love you, isn’t that enough?”

“But you don’t believe I could love you too?”

“I’m trying…I really am…I’m afraid that’s all…if I let myself…believe you…what happens when…if… the Dark One returns…”

“But you are the Dark One Rumple, he, you, were the Dark One when I fell in love with you…don’t you see…?” 

He kissed her forehead but was spared an answer as the door was flung open and Ruby returned accompanied by an enormous black wolf.  
She had been determined this time and quartered the forest, looking for a trail, searching for a scent….  
The wolf had found her. He had circled her and then stood patiently waiting…she shifted back.

“Hello my name is Ruby. I am searching for a wolf..a were…called Derek Hale…your friend Stiles he needs help, are you Derek? Can you shift?”

The wolf shook his head.

“You can’t shift, are you cursed? Are you Derek?” Realising the wolf could only nod or shake at one question at a time she began again slowly.  
Soon they were racing back to town.   
They burst into the shop. “He can’t shift he’s cursed. You have to help him.”

Belle nodded, “You have to help him Rumple, he’s the one.”

“How do you know? He could be any old wolf.”

Derek growled and Rumple let out a soft laugh. “OK maybe not just any wolf.”   
He opened drawers and cupboards and assembled a small group of vials on the counter, he began to mix them in a small bowl. 

He bent towards the wolf. “Listen to me, I can only help so much. This draught will release you for a time, long enough to see your friend, but you will return to your wolf-state if the curse isn’t broken.”  
The big wolf nodded and lapped the potion from the bowl.

Pink and purple lights flashed through the room and in a moment, in place of a wolf, stood a tall, dark-haired man.  
Ruby’s eyes popped with delight, he was gorgeous…and naked… Rumple fixed this with a flick of his wrist.  
Derek felt odd, as if his legs wouldn’t hold him, it had been a long time since he had worn clothes…and shoes.  
He lifted his head and looked at the man before him, he held out his hand.  
“Thank you…even if it doesn’t last…thank you…” He looked around.” Where’s Stiles?”

He was led into the other room. He frowned as he looked at the still figure. “He’s not dead?”

“No only sleeping, he’ll wake if you’re the one…”

“Yes, True Loves Kiss, Ruby explained, but I’m not…we’re not…we haven’t…”

Rumple moved closer. “Try and see, that’s the only way. What have you got to lose?”

Belle and Ruby nodded in agreement…”Kiss him, kiss him.”

Derek moved closer and smiled down at Stiles. “Well I know you must be cursed because this is the first time I’ve seen you when you’ve been quiet.”  
He bent his head and murmured. “I’ve thought about doing this a lot, but I wasn’t expecting an audience.”  
His lips touched Stiles, cold as ice. “Are you sure he’s not dead?”

“Positive, try again.”

Derek bent down again and pressed a little firmer, he swiped his tongue over Stiles bottom lip. “Come on sweetheart, wake up.”

The pale figure stirred, his head lifted chasing the warmth.  
“Bout time you got here, have I saved you yet?” Stiles reached for Derek and Derek gathered him into his arms.  
He looked across at Rumple who was nodding.

“I think you may have done just that.”

They were persuaded to stay the night at Granny’s but at first light they got in the car and drove out of town.

Stiles heaved a sigh of relief when they reached the crossroads, there were directions on each arrow this time, one pointing to the interstate.  
He put his foot down and sped along the road.

They talked as they drove. Derek explained why he had left Beacon Hills and how he didn’t really know how he had ended up cursed, in Storybrooke.  
He thanked Stiles for coming to find him, Stiles told how he hadn’t been looking for Derek but was pleased to find him.

Stiles wrinkled his mouth, “Em Derek, do we have to tell people, you know about the whole true loves kiss things because Scott will laugh and…”

Derek grinned. “No way are we going to explain any of this, we’ll definitely not mention the true love thing but Stiles…”

“Yes?”  
“There is going to be a hell of a lot more kissing, you OK with that?”

Stiles pulled over and turned to Derek. “Dude I’m more than OK with the kissing, can we start now?”

He climbed onto Derek’s lap and bent his head.  
Derek wrapped his arms round him and held him close, his lips caught Stiles’ and soon their tongues were dancing and thrusting.   
They kissed and kissed until cars passing began tooting and honking.

Stiles eyes were blown as he looked down at his Sourwolf who was smiling broadly.

“The kissing is way, way, better when you’re awake.”

Back in Storybrooke.

Mr Gold was heading to the library.   
He was going to meet Belle to invite her out to dinner.

A car pulled up outside Granny's and a pale young man got out.  
Mr Gold looked at him curiously.  
"Can I help you, we don't get many strangers here."

The young man put out his hand.   
"Hello, I'm not sure how I got here or what I'm doing here."

Rumple turned his head as a loud rumble from deep underground shook the mountain and a plume of smoke snaked upwards.

He touched the young man on his shoulder. "Let me guess. your name is George.


End file.
